


Summon

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted to see her beloved husband, was that so bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summon

Rory wasn't stupid. She knew that she shouldn't be going through Dean's drawers, but there was nothing better to do. Molly was busy working and Charlie was in Florida visiting the Wizarding World of Harry Potter all week. And, of course, Dean was on another hunt.

There was one particular book that caught her attention. The title was difficult to read, but Rory saw that it mentioned demons. Maybe this book would answer the personal questions that she was too nervous to ask Dean. She flipped it open and noticed one of the pages was dog-eared.

Summoning Ritual

Rory had to admit, her interest was peaked. Dean didn't often answer her phone calls anymore while he was working, after her drunk dialing mishap in February. She just wanted to see her beloved husband, was that so bad?

After searching the house for seven candles, chalk, and herbs, Rory faced the horrible task of cutting her hand open. She closed her eyes before grabbing the knife. After hearing the pitter patter of blood drip into the bowl, she lit a match and mumbled the Latin incarnation before dropping it in. Rory held her breath and-

"What is it?" Rory nearly jumped out of her skin; Dean was standing in the doorway like if he had decided to pop in and visit in his own free will. Rory was expecting an explosion or something. This wasn't as cool as she expected it to be. "Is something wrong?"

"No, um..." Rory played with her hands. It was obvious that Dean didn't love the process of being summoned. Rory wondered if it hurt him. "I missed you?"

"And a simple phone call wouldn't do the trick?" Dean asked. "Rory, you saw me seven hours ago."

"I know," Rory folded her hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Dean said after a minute. "Just.. don't do it again unless it's an emergency."

"Of course," Rory nodded. Dean kissed her cheek before picking up the bowl. "Did you put liquor in here?"

"It said that if you put in something that you like then you'll be more likely to show," Rory shrugged. Dean chuckled.

"I like the way you think. Sam puts in a little bit of your shampoo." Dean set the bowl down before zapping out. Rory couldn't help but grin at that before wondering why Sam had her shampoo in the first place.

.

The second time Rory summoned Dean, he didn't come for about five minutes. When he did show up, Rory had her face buried in her hands.

"There you are, I was- why are you covered in blood?"

"What is it?" Dean still had his machete raised.

"I can't find my dress," Rory frowned. Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"I told you to only use that spell in emergencies," he said slowly.

"It's a fashion emergency!" Rory exclaimed. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, uh, which dress is it?"

"The pink one with elbow-length sleeves," Rory fell back on the bed. "Molly, Charlie, and I are going out and it always feels like a Who Looks Best contest and they have an advantage because they have boobs and-"

"Found it," Dean held it up. Rory sat up quickly and a grin was spread across her face. "Don't use that spell anymore unless it's a real emergency."

"But this was-" Rory was cut off by the look on Dean's face. She swung her feet on the edge of the bed and played with their blanket. "Fine." And Dean was gone.

.

"I'm really busy, make it quick," Dean snapped his fingers and leaned against the doorframe. No response. "Rory?"

"Needing a hug counts as an emergency, doesn't it?" Rory sniffled. In less than a second, Dean was there with his arms around her.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"T-today, there was this guy that called me all these terrible names at the mall," Rory mumbled into his neck. She could feel his jaw tighten against her head. "I can handle one person, but all his friends joined in and I..." A cry stopped her train of thought and Dean pulled her closer.

"What did they look like?" Dean asked after a minute. "I'll kill them all."

"Normally I would just think that you were being protective, but I know you mean it," Rory cracked a gentle smile. "Don't kill anyone, it's okay."

"It's not okay," Dean countered. "They can't treat you like that. It's the fucking 21st century. People need to stop being dicks and get over themselves."

"Dean, stop," Rory looked up at him and wiped a tear from her cheek. "They aren't worth it. They didn't actually hurt me, right? You can go back to what you were doing."

"I was researching, I can do that here." Dean zapped away for a second and came back with a book. He lied down so his head was propped up and opened the book.

"Look at that, you're a regular stay home parent," Rory teased before nestling her head in his chest. Dean smiled down at her and she slowly fell asleep.


End file.
